


Crimson Petal

by LadyVamp



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captivated by a figure wrapped in crimson, HanGeng wonders into a place he doesn't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Petal

Her snow white skin was a stark contrast to the deep, blood, red gown she wore; its off the shoulder neckline providing a long expanse of snowy skin from her beautiful face down to her modest chest. She was easily the most exquisite lady in the room, not only catching the eyes of the club’s patrons, but its staff and all who passed by on the street. Her plush lips were painted to match her long velvet gown, and her large eyes were expertly lined in black. She moved about the crowd in a graceful manner, almost floating as she passed from table to table. A white silk fan with red flowers was placed between her black gloved hands, and she used it to bat away the heat of the crowded establishment and guard her nose from the foul breath of the men she spoke with.

This was not the sort of place a nobleman normally found himself. The bar’s intentions were clear, from the elegantly dressed women, down to the long line of locked doors on the upper level, from which lewd noised could be heard over the loud strumming of the musician in the corner. These men weren’t here for the alcohol or the kimchi pancakes that the bar boasted as being the best in the region. No, these men were here for sex, and nothing more than that.

HanGeng stood nervously just outside the open air bar, his noble eyes watching the crimson petal drifting through the sea of filth inside. He wasn’t supposed to be here. HanGeng’s blood was of the upper class, his family well respected in the village, and his cousin the Emperor himself. No man with such royal blood should be standing in the dirt filled street staring at a whore, but he couldn’t help himself.

This was not the first time HanGeng had seen his petal. He saw her every time he came to town, making it a priority to travel down this street just so he could peak inside the bar and steal a glimpse of her. HanGeng remembered the first time he saw her. She was perched on the bar with one of her pale legs exposed from beneath her crimson dress as she swatted at patrons with her fan. The men didn’t seem to mind the abuse. They laughed along with her and worshiped her like a goddess come to earth. At first, HanGeng had been surprised by his infatuation with the woman, for he had thought himself a lover of men. No woman had ever captured the nobleman’s eye. His attraction had always favored the male sex. Yet, this woman had enthralled him with one smile.

Her charm was undeniable, her beauty second to none, yet her figure held a harder edge to it than the other women in the bar, and her jawline was harsh. These features did nothing to take away from her splendor. No, she was the loveliest flower in the whole establishment, and many seemed to agree.

HanGeng moved a step closer to the bar as she knelt down to whisper in a patron’s ear and the man decided it was an open invitation to smack her backside. The anger boiling up inside him was almost instant. Touching his petal in such a lewd way was not something he could tolerate. Yet, she wasn’t really his petal at all. They had never spoken, he’d never heard her voice, and didn’t even know her name. He was a stranger to her and had no claim over her virtue. Though, being a whore didn’t lend too much virtue. Her profession aside, HanGeng could tell she was pure of heart. Any who smiled so brightly and innocently, must be pure inside.

Risking his reputation and honor as a noble, HanGeng stepped over the threshold and into the filthy mud hole his petal was floating in. He had to know more about her. Weeks of passing by had done nothing to sooth his fascination. Maybe if he just had a name to go with those cat-like eye, he could move on with his life?

“What will it be?” a paunchy man behind the bar asked as HanGeng took a seat on one of the dust covered stools.

HanGeng looked up at the man behind the bar, his nose curling in repulsion as he caught whiff of the bulky man’s unbathed skin. There were many stains covering the bartender’s dull brown clothing, making them resemble dirty rags, and he had grime under his fingernails.

“Nothing,” HanGeng whispered, “I’m fine.”

“If you’re not going to drink, then you can’t sit her, pretty boy.” The man ground out in a gravelly voice. “This is a business, you have to pay to take up space and gawk at the whores. Now, what will it be?”

“I don’t care,” HanGeng dismissed, turning his attention back to his crimson petal on the other side of the room. “Whatever you want to make is fine.”

The beauty that had captured his heart was currently leaning against one of the light wooden walls, her posture relaxed as she talking with a tall man with a muscular build. He was like chiseled stone, his features too perfect and body too firm. She seemed to like this man, for the smile never left her face as they conversed. The man seemed more respectful than most of the others, and his clean clothes screamed money, though they were not the deep purple of the noble class, like HanGeng’s own robes, making him possibly a tradesman or a merchant.

“Here’s your drink,” the bartender informed from behind him. “That will be one gold coin.”

“A gold coin is a bit much, isn’t it?” HanGeng argued, turning back to face the nauseating man behind him. “That shot is only worth a copper, if that.”

“Nobleman rates,” the bartender smiled, his teeth yellow and full of bits of food. “Pay, or leave.”

“Fine,” HanGeng conceded, flipping a gold coin from his pocket onto the bar and turning back around to watch his petal.

Alarm coursed through HanGeng’s veins when he found her not where she’d last been. Eyes scanning the crowded room, HanGeng tried desperately to find his lost flower. After a moment of searching, his gaze zeroed in on her crimson figure being drug towards the staircase by the man she’s been addressing moments earlier. Unlike before, her posture was not relaxed and there was no smile on her face. She was pulling against the man’s strong grip and hitting him with her white silk fan. It was clear she did not wish to go upstairs with this man.

Without thinking, HanGeng left his seat and pushed through the crowded bar. He did not know what he was going to do when he reached his petal, but he had to try. Her face read anger and overwhelming fear as the chiseled man pulled her harshly up the first few steps. None of the other patrons or staff paid any attention to her strife. Did they not see her struggling? Did they not care?

“Let go of the Lady,” HanGeng commanded in a soft, but authoritative voice as he ascended the first few steps and placed his hand on the large man’s shoulder.

“What lady?” the make asked, surprise evident on his features. “You mean, Hee?”

Hee? HanGeng finally had a name for his petal. It was a bit odd, but was strangely fitting. Hee stared at him with a slight smirk and large emotion filled eyes. HanGeng couldn’t tell what she was thinking or feeling, but he hoped it was gratefulness. Now that he was standing only a foot away, Hee’s pale skin and ebony hair were even more exquisite. Her dark locks were pinned atop her head, held there by golden pins and clasps with red jeweled accents.

“Did you want something?” the man asked, breaking HanGeng’s trance.

“Just for you to leave Hee alone,” HanGeng informed, “She clearly doesn’t want to go upstairs with you.”

“Hee always resists me. Don’t worry yourself. I’m paying well.”

“I’ll pay more,” HanGeng offered without thinking, “Ten gold coins for you to let her be.”

“Ten?” the man blinked, his jaw dropping at the large number. “Hee’s only worth three silver coins.”

“She’s worth all of ten gold to me,” HanGeng argued, “Will you take my offer?”

“Yes, that’s more than I make at market in a month,” the man accepted as HanGeng produced his silk purse from his pocket and dumped out ten coins into his hand.

Dropping Hee’s arm, the man swiped the coins from his hand and stomped down the stairs.

“Are you alright?” HanGeng asked softly as he re-secured his purse.

Hee nodded as her answer and smiled at him. Her smile was even more captivating up close. Swallowing nervously, HanGeng turned and started to move back down the stairs. He couldn’t handle being this close to her, not yet. Before HanGeng reached the bottom, a black gloved hand grabbed his arm and a white fan tapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t leave,” a soft voice whispered in his ear. “Come upstairs with me. I should thank-you for your kindness.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to,” HanGeng denied, the voice in his ear a bit too deep, but oh so tempting.

“Nonsense,” Hee chuckled, her laugh smooth and bit masculine.

HanGeng was helpless to his petal’s command as she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to the second floor. Each door they passed emitted strange noises and voices, causing HanGeng’s nervousness to increase. He knew what these rooms were used for. They were the true livelihood of the establishment, and where his petal made her money.

“This isn’t free, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hee informed as she opened the last door and pulled HanGeng inside. “I was handling that situation just fine. I didn’t need your help. But, since you insisted on robbing me of my customer, the least I can do is give you his time slot. I hope you saved some of those gold coins for me, rich boy.”

Hee’s voice wasn’t what HanGeng had expected. It was deep and masculine and didn’t match her delicate build and features. Pushing her voice from his thoughts, HanGeng scanned the room he’d been pulled into. It was small and dimly lit; its only window covered by a heavy velvet curtain that blocked out the afternoon light. The walls were made of the same light wood as the ones on the lower floor and the floor was uneven and creaked as Hee moved about lighting candles on the room’s sparse surfaces. A long vanity with an attached mirror was situated across from a low bed in the center of the miniscule room, its mirror perfectly situated to reflect the goings on of his petal’s soft sleep surface. Candles decorated the dark wood furniture, along with several pieces of jewelry and bottles of sweet perfume.

“Have a seat while I freshen up a bit,” Hee instructed, gesturing towards the unmade bed with one gloved hand. “It’s hot downstairs and my skin is covered in sweat. Do you mind if I wash a bit before we become intimate?”

“I don’t mind,” HanGeng answered as he took a seat on the end of the bed and watched his petal pour water from a pitcher into a bowl on the floor. “Can I ask you a question?”

“It depends on the question,” Heechul smiled, hiking up her dress as she dipped a cloth in the water and brought it towards her milky skin.

“Who was that man earlier, and why were you afraid of him?”

“I’m not afraid of Siwon-ssi,” Hee chuckled, “He’s a good man, one of the better that come in this place. You’re lucky he’s so honest. Flashing your purse is not wise in this establishment. Any other man would have robbed you of it entirely.”

“No, you looked frightened. And, you were struggling.”

“Fine, you’ve caught me,” Hee began, letting her crimson dress fall back into place as she relocated the cloth to her milky neck and shoulders. “Siwon-ssi is a good man. He pays well and is a gentleman on most occasions, but he has a few habits in the bedroom that I am not fond of.”

“What kind of habits?”

“I do not gossip about my customers,” Hee denied, dropping her cloth back into the bowl on the floor and picking up a bottle of perfume from the dresser. “Let’s just say, I didn’t feel like being strangled today.”

“He hurts you?” HanGeng raged, shooting up from the bed with clenched fists. Hearing that someone had been harming his petal, angered him. How dare someone hurt such an exquisite creature?

“Calm down, rich boy.” Hee chuckled, placing the perfume on the dresser and moving to stand in front of him. “I can handle Siwon-ssi, do not worry. What’s your name?”

“HanGeng,”

“Han?” Hee repeated as she smoothed her hands up HanGeng’s deep purple robes and over his shoulders. “That’s a royal name. Are you royalty, HanGeng?”

“My second cousin is the Emperor,” HanGeng answered, his heart hammering in his throat as Hee pressed herself against the front of his body and placed her crimson painted lips next to his ear.

“Aren’t I, a lucky one,” Hee purred in his ear, her lips brushing the shell and arms wrapping around his shoulders.

HanGeng remained still as Hee moved her lips from his ear to his mouth. Her kiss was just as sweet as he imagined it to be, tasting of fruit and a hint of alcohol. Hee’s lips were like velvet, sending a spark through HanGeng’s body and affirming the feelings he had for his petal. Her body was soft and gave way beneath his fingertips as HanGeng ran his hand around Hee’s thin waist and gripped the velvet fabric on her red dress. The way she moved her lips against his and forced her skilled tongue inside his mouth was dominating and unlike any woman he’d ever kissed before, which hadn’t been many. HanGeng was normally attracted to the same sex, making his infatuation with Hee confusing.

“Before we continue, I have to ask for my payment.” Hee whispered as their lips parted. “Twenty gold pieces should be fine.”

“But, Siwon said your rate was three pieces of silver?”

“It is, but this is the nobleman’s rate.”

“I only have eleven left on me,” HanGeng informed, “I can bring the rest tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Hee agreed, extending her gloved hand. “I’ll take the first half now. Even if you stiff me the rest, I will still be able to take a vacation from this place after we’re done. Gold pieces go a long way in this part of town.”

Digging his purse from his pocket, HanGeng poured its contents into Hee’s hand. Hee counted the pieces with her eyes and turned to stow them in her dresser.

“Have a seat while I undress,” Hee ordered, her back to HanGeng.

HanGeng took a seat on the foot of the bed and watched the reflection of Hee’s face in the mirror. She was smiling softly as her hands moved behind her to unlace the back of her heavy dress. HanGeng didn’t know how he was going to react to seeing his petal unwrapped and pale before him. He’d fallen in love with her illusions; the beautiful crimson dresses, jeweled pins, gloves, fans, and make-up. Would he feel the same about this woman once all that was taken away?

When the last lace was untied, Hee held the front of her dress in place as she removed her gloves with her teeth and tossed them onto the dresser. Her hands were slender and her fingers were long and willowy. Not able to contain himself, HanGeng stood up and moved behind his petal, his hands smoothing over her exposed shoulders as she dropped the front of her dress and allowed it to slide down her body. HanGeng stared curiously into the mirror at the reflection of his petal. Where he’d expected to find a set of modest breasts, all he saw was the distinct pictorials of a male.

“You’re a man?” HanGeng whispered, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Hee’s exposed chest, the milky skin no less beautiful in masculine form.

“You didn’t know that?” Hee quirked an eyebrow, “It’s not a problem, is it?”

“No,” HanGeng answered, relieved that he had not been confused about his sexuality at all. His petal was even more precious to him now.

Turning around in HanGeng’s arms, Hee captured his customer’s lips in another deep kiss and forced him backwards onto the bed. Their second kiss was more heated than the first, deep and full of passion. HanGeng couldn’t get enough of Hee’s kisses, only willing to let go so the feminine man could remove the rest of his dress and stretch out nude upon the soft mattress. HanGeng stared down at Hee, his eyes traveling from crimson painted toes, to his ebony locks pinned atop his head. Hee blushed slightly under his scrutiny, as if he’d never been looked at in such a manner by a man before, which was not true, considering his profession.

“Don’t look at me like that, rich boy.” Hee whispered, his dark eyes full of emotion as he spoke.

“Like what?”

“Like you love me,” Hee clarified, “You do not know me.”

“I’m sorry, I just..,” HanGeng stammered, diverting his eyes to the floor. “You’re just so..,”

“Beautiful?” Hee supplied, “You’re not the first man to think so. Take off your clothes. You’re wasting time.”

HanGeng found it hard to disrobe in front of his petal. Hee was perfect, and he found his own body to be less than satisfactory. As a member of the nobility, he rarely worked outside and ate well. His muscles weren’t the chiseled stone Siwon’s were.

“Don’t be nervous,” Hee purred as HanGeng settled down next to him, now completely unclothed. “I’m going to show you a good time.”

HanGeng’s breath caught in his throat as Hee slid up his body, bare skin sliding against bare skin, and setting his flesh on fire. Hee’s skin was as soft as HanGeng had imagined and oh so pale, as if it were made of powder or fresh milk. How men only thought Hee was worth three pieces of silver, was insane. This man was worth every bit of the twenty gold coins HanGeng had promised to pay. If Hee had asked for a hundred, HanGeng would have gladly given it to him.

Their lips met for a passion filled kiss as Hee’s slender hand found its way to HanGeng’s most intimate areas. HanGeng wrapped his arms around Hee’s soft shoulders and leaned his hips into the press of the beautiful man’s hand. Even though he knew this was Hee’s job and he’d done this many times with many different men, HanGeng could help but feel like they were making love. This wasn’t just sex to him. No, it was much more. He’d been watching his precious petal for weeks, each glimpse causing him to fall more and more in love with her. Now that he knew the flower that had stolen his heart was in fact an elegant male hidden beneath crimson decorations, his heart was free to open fully to the feelings that had developed.

HanGeng laced his fingers in Hee’s midnight colored hair, being sure not to sick himself on a ruby pin, and carefully forced Hee back down his body. Hee allowed him to take control for only a moment, tensing up as he reached HanGeng’s core. Taking hold of his customer’s growing length with one hand, Hee brought his other hand up to his hair and placed atop one of HanGeng’s. Experience told him to never give his customer too much control. If he didn’t have contact with HanGeng’s hands, things could get harsh and demanding very fast.

Satisfied with his customer’s gentle grip on his hair, Hee ran his tongue up the underside of the younger man’s length, drawing a surprised intake of breath from the man beneath him. Hee was an expert at giving his customers pleasure with his skilled tongue. Each long stroke varied in pressure or time, making HanGeng’s fingers tighten in his hair. Never did the younger pull his hair or try and force his head down as he teased him, making his hand on HanGeng’s unnecessary. Slowly, Hee began to relax and enjoy the experience, his head bobbing up and down as his hand moved the opposite direction, providing a twist of sensations for his customer.

“Hee, stop..,” HanGeng whispered, tugging gently on his petal’s hair.

Hee lifted his head and stared up at his with large eyes, an innocent look on his face. But, HanGeng saw passed the innocent persona. He could tell there was a fire burning under Hee’s beautiful exterior. Being reserved was not in his nature and HanGeng could tell it was a forced emotion.

“Lay down,” HanGeng ordered, receiving a suspicious look from Hee as the feminine man did as he was told.

“You better not try anything weird,” Hee teased, his tone more serious than joking. “Anyone willing to pay so much, has to have some kind of fetish. Just to let you know, I will not be tied up and keep your mouth away from my feet.”

HanGeng blushed deeply in response to Hee’s words, his experiences in the bedroom limited and not so exotic. Hee smiled softly in response to HanGeng’s reaction and reached out to him.

“Poor innocent rich boy, did I embarrass you?”

“No,” HanGeng lied, moving to hover over his petal.

The next several minutes were spent just exploring and drinking in Hee’s body. HanGeng traced the older man’s sides, the curve of his hip and the soft features of his face. Hee lay still and allowed his customer to worship him like they were true lovers. This was a different experience than he had with most of the men he took to his room. This man was different.

More kisses were exchanged and gentle touches. Lips, limbs and tongues moved together in a slow dance of pleasure, both men enjoying the experience more than they should have been. Hee ultimately found himself on his hands and knees, HanGeng kneeling behind him as he slowly thrust into his all too willing body. Normally, Hee found this position demeaning, but not tonight. It was the perfect angle and depth to light his body on fire. They were facing the mirror over the vanity, staring at their reflections and making the indirect eye contact even more intimate and intense.

HanGeng stared into the mirror in front of him, his eyes glued to Hee’s as the older stared back at him via the reflective surface. Some of Hee’s dark hair hand come undone from his golden pins, so that it hung messily about his face and stuck to his damp skin. His red lipstick had been kissed away long ago, leaving his plush lips swollen and bare. The dark lining around his large eyes was smudged and half rubbed off and his pale skin was covered in a misting of sweat. It was a breathtaking sight, pulling at HanGeng’s emotions more than it should.

“Faster..,” Hee mouthed, his eyes focused on HanGeng through the mirror. “Harder.., I won’t break.”

Taking the hint, HanGeng picked up the pace of their intimate dance. Leaning over Heechul’s thin frame, HanGeng changed to a dipper angle and reached beneath Hee’s body to give the older’s length it’s much needed attention. Hee’s body trembled beneath him, lewd moans escaping the older’s plush lips as they moved. HanGeng gently kissed the nape of Hee’s neck, tasting the salty skin and savoring the feel of the beautiful man beneath him. Hee arched his back and rocking himself backwards in order to meet HanGeng’s thrusts, each movement in sync and filled with warm pleasures.

Snaking an arm around Hee’s waist, HanGeng pulled him up onto his knees, so that they were upright and plastered together, front against back. Hee wrapped his arm backwards around HanGeng’s neck for balance and craned his neck to the side in order to steal a sloppy kiss. HanGeng’s hand jerked in reaction to the impromptu kiss, applying a sudden surge of pressure to Hee’s arousal and blinding him with pleasure. Crying out, Hee reached his climax into HanGeng’s hand, his body shaking with release and vision blurring a bit from the intensity of his orgasm.

Overwhelmed by Hee’s clenching inner walls and vibrating body, HanGeng pulled away and allowed the older to lie down on the mattress, his head against the pillow. Hee’s eyes were half lidded and his body was covered in sweat as his chest rapidly rose and fell. HanGeng bent down and gently kissed him, before moving between his spread legs and reentering his hypersensitive body from a new angle. Hee gasped loudly as he was reconnected with his customer, his arms shooting around HanGeng’s shoulders and eyes flying open.

HanGeng kept intimate eye contact with his petal as they moved together. Hee was staring at him strangely, almost as if he could feel the emotions inside him. There was a connection between them, something like a fire, or a bolt of lightning. HanGeng hid his face in the crook of Hee’s neck as he felt his own climax nearing, the eye contact was too intense and he couldn’t bear to look at his petal as he came to his peak deep inside the older’s warm body.

Heavy panting filled the room, each man exhausted and confused. HanGeng lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on Hee’s velvet like lips. He then opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the man beneath him.

“Don’t say it,” Hee whispered, his arms tightening around HanGeng’s bare shoulders. “Don’t say you love me. I can see it in your eyes. I’ve been seeing it there for weeks.”

“Weeks?” HanGeng repeated, “You knew I was watching you?”

“We don’t get many rich men in this part of town. I spotted you the first night you stood outside the bar.” Hee informed, “You looked so innocent standing there in the street. I wanted to talk to you, but was afraid I’d frighten you away.”

“Why can’t I say I love you, if you already known I do?”

“You don’t know me. You’re in love with an illusion.”

“I want to know you,” HanGeng begged, “I want to know everything about you.”

“Let’s just start with my name,” Hee smiled as he kissed HanGeng’s cheek and pulled his closer. “I’m Kim Heechul and I want you to know me and I want to know you. I want you to love me. I need something good in my life. You’re good HanGeng, I can tell.”

“You’re good too, Heechul.” HanGeng replied, “You’re like a crimson petal lost in the wind. You float above this place like a piece of a beautiful flower longing to bloom again.”

“Those are beautiful words,”

“Beautiful words for my beautiful crimson petal,”


End file.
